


Sketch, Ink, Sell!

by YuuriNikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Manga Artist, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, VicturiBang2017, Yuuri wears dresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuriNikiforov/pseuds/YuuriNikiforov
Summary: Yuuri is a manga artist who has to work his ass off to do anything right. When finally he can take a vacation, he goes around America to several conventions, deciding to make a guest appearance and do a few signings. He didn't expect to meet Viktor Nikiforov, a man who will change his life forever in such a short amount of time.





	Sketch, Ink, Sell!

**Author's Note:**

> Anxiousprinceonice here with late ass submission due to a lot of shit that has happened. I honestly wanted to make this longer, but you can't get what you want ever... And while editing it, I fell ill so it might be crappily edited. c:
> 
> But I am so glad to have participated in this event! My lovely partner for this has been so patient with me, so I want to thank wolvenflower for having so much patience! <3

Yuuri always enjoyed drawing, ever since he was a little kid. He found it fascinating to create characters with your own utensils, as well as creating a story with the characters that have been formed on a page. Yuuri always read manga as he was growing up, making sure to expand on what he learned here and there. Sometimes he would read all romance for a month straight, and then he would move on to some action, but that would be for two weeks at most.

 

No doubt about it, Yuuri is a sucker for romance.

 

Growing up, romance had played a big part in his life even if it wasn’t regarding him. He has never fallen in love, but he has always wanted to and even dreamed about it. Growing up he was different from all the boys in his class, especially since he preferred a unique style in clothing than the boys. Yuuri always wanted to wear the girl’s uniform, and since this town was so small and everyone knew each other, the principle couldn’t refuse a boy who wanted to be different. This became normal for Yuuri, and the jokes made towards him were typical, too. He chose to ignore it instead of giving in to what those people said about him.

 

Those comments were sporadic though.

 

When Yuuri had discovered himself, that’s when he began to draw BL. He could not help but draw one thing he thought was cute, but of course, he didn’t get to actual manga drawing until his later years of his high school life. That’s when he had taken off into the world that he hadn’t even known about, and that’s when his popularity—very secretively—took off. Yuuri never thought that he would be known as someone, even if it is under a fake name. Yuuri became someone in a short amount of time, and everyone absolutely loved his work as well as his characters.

 

Yuuri always created the perfect story. He made sure there were little flaws, and he made sure to manage his time wisely for him to meet his deadlines. Even while he was juggling school and his job, he managed to finish everything up just in time. The time he had to spare was spent sleeping it away, or out and about doing normal things adults did. He was a barely functioning adult with a terrible sleep schedule, but everyone went through this. In high school, he wasn’t allowed to be a full-time manga artist considering he didn’t have the proper schedule, but when Yuuri was done with high school and moving on off to college, he had a better plan so he could get things in on time.

 

Here he is, now a full-time manga artist, and making quite a bit at the age of twenty-three. His school days are long behind him, and all he wanted to do was draw, draw, draw. Nothing will ever hold Yuuri down from doing the thing he loves, not even his parents (luckily they fully support their son and his decision on being what he is today, and also allowed him to stay in Japan at their lovely place). No one in Yuuri’s life thought of him as someone stupid. He was smart for doing something he enjoyed the best.

 

* * *

 

Once again, a tour.

 

With no deadlines to meet, and now ahead of his manga production, Yuuri was able to tour around the world to meet different people. While he wouldn’t be visiting countries such as Russia, he would be in America since his manga was very popular there, only this time. He was indeed excited to have a tour around the states, visiting at least five of them before he left (and maybe he could take a short vacation in California or Florida—that would be rather nice). Being able to relax more, and sleep more, was an enjoyable thing for Yuuri. He has been dying to meet other fans besides the one in Japan, even if half of them didn’t pay for what content Yuuri put out. Some of them did, and for that he was grateful.

 

Yuuri couldn’t wait to travel around, and he also couldn’t wait for his visit to Detroit for his tour. He had been dying to see his best friend Phichit for a long time now, but he was unable to due to the constant deadlines he has had. Phichit had visited a few times, but those few times Yuuri was always kept busy with the constant deadlines he had to meet, and they would only be able to go out here and there when he had the time to relax and the chance to think for himself. Being a manga artist isn't really all that bad, but it wasn't something Yuuri planned on doing forever. For right now, he was contempt on drawing for his fan, and he wanted to keep it that way until he had enough and decided to move on to something else. He could start working on novels instead of just manga all the time, and that had been his plan for a while now. When he starts making stories, he can spend more time with Phichit. All he needs is the success now.

 

California was his first stop, and he couldn't be any more excited about it. He found himself practically hopping out if the plane as soon as he could, rushing to carefully get his things and to get to his car. He would be staying at a fantastic hotel with a beautiful pool, and it was nearby the beach as well. He would have many meals that were already covered, all featuring favorite dishes of his that he rarely ever gets to eat. While Yuuri did wish he was in Detroit for his first stop, it only made sense that he would head to California first since it took less time than any other state he wanted to go to. Florida had been a different option, but that was further away and would potentially be his last stop instead of his first. All he cared about was getting to meet fans he had never dreamed of meeting.

 

California was a fun place. Yuuri spent a lot of his time sleeping, trying to get over being jet-lagged, but when he wasn’t, he was at the pool or getting ready for his convention. At his convention, he met many fans who were all—not so surprising—very young. They all seemed to be here unaccompanied, which was good. Yuuri wanted little to no problems. Some of his fans were even staying at the hotel he was at, so for two days he would always come back and get to spend more time with them at the pool, trying to get over the sweltering heat. Summer was still a terrible time, but it seemed acceptable to go during this time for at least a month before he returned to his regular schedule. This was also the bustling time for conventions, as well as he was able to get places booked just for his fans to come on over and meet him. It was exhilarating.

 

California came and gone, going to at least two major cities. The expedition to Detroit was getting better and better the more he traveled around. Time differences weren’t as bad in the states, which he was grateful for, so he rarely ever needed to catch up on sleep. When finally he made landfall in Detroit, he never thought he would be surprised with the fact that his best friend would be traveling with him all the way down to his last stop—Florida. Phichit had decided to plan with Yuuri's manager, making sure to get tickets onto all of Yuuri's flights. It was in the budget which was a good thing, so neither of them had nothing to worry about. The tour had only just gotten better.

 

As time progressed, Yuuri's mental health had gotten better. Usually, he felt too crappy to do much but always had to push through it so he could land his deadlines. Now, all he wanted to do was move his hand and make his character do things and say things, but he was mainly channeling all his energy in the signings he had to do. In New York, he really didn’t have much to do except for that and the occasional drawing request that he could do in a mere three to five minutes. He couldn’t do this all the time, but he still did it when he was able to. He needed to make his fans happy, and that’s all that ever mattered to Yuuri. Upsetting them would mean he failed as an artist, and what’s the point of trying to offer everything when he was only failing to succeed?

 

Ah, honestly this was a well-needed vacation. Yuuri didn’t have to worry about that anymore.

 

Finally, Yuuri was at his final destination: Florida. Florida seemed terrific, and he would be spending the longest time in any state in Florida. First, he would be heading to a comic convention, taking a week in Orlando, and he would come back the next weekend to go to a different convention mainly tailored for anime. He had an adaption that had all its episodes fully released two months back, and some people primarily knew Yuuri from that, and there was also the fact that some of his fans couldn’t make it one weekend or the other. Time indeed panned out the way Yuuri never thought it would. He hadn't intended to be invited to two conventions that were a week apart.

 

That was just luck.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri found himself happily moving into his hotel room, setting everything down that he had bought that day. Phichit walked on in behind Yuuri, sighing gently as he noticed how excited his best friend was. How did he manage to have so much energy? It was late at night, and yet here Yuuri was, excited for the anime convention tomorrow. It would be his last convention, and he was going for all four days, and each day he would be dressed as different characters from his own manga (but the first day he would be himself, only in a traditional Kimono).

 

After a day of being out, hitting the rest of the parks, Phichit couldn’t understand how Yuuri still wanted to run around and make sure he had everything. Christophe, Yuuri’s manager, was in the room joining with theirs. It seemed he was already passed out on his bed, and that’s what made Yuuri laugh. He had a lot coming to him these next four days. Yuuri couldn’t wait to drive Chris crazy with him being overly hyper and wandering around. He tends to walk whenever he was bored, but he was usually quiet and sneaky about it. Chris always got mad at him about it, but Yuuri could only laugh.

 

After Yuuri had gotten ready for the next day, he immediately fell asleep when he fell onto the bed. He realized that he had passed out when he noticed that his alarm was going off like crazy and Chris was hovering over Yuuri with this little smirk on his face. He had a water bottle in his hand, which only meant this was most likely the fourth time his alarm had gone off.

 

“Don’t you dare…” Yuuri mumbled, groaning as he sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes gently. “I’m up, I’m up… Let me get dressed…”

 

“Good, because you only have fifteen minutes to get ready now. Tomorrow, you’re waking up earlier than this, okay?”

 

Yuuri nodded his head and nudged Phichit in the bed, getting up to go over to his luggage when he knew Phichit was finally getting off his phone to finish getting ready. Getting ready didn’t take too long, at least. The clothing Yuuri had to put on—the Kimono—was very easy to put on for Yuuri. Once that was slipped on, and his Geta sandals, he was out the door with all the bags he needed to take for the event that day. He only hoped he would have a lot of free time today, especially since he just had the Q&A panel today, and then the signing.

 

When they had arrived, immediately the bags were put in the back of the panel room for later. For now, Yuuri wanted to roam about and check out the gaming room. He was a sucker for games and didn’t want to miss out playing some, especially the ones from his country. He decided it was best to waste his time here now rather than later when he had actual things to do. He wouldn’t avoid it then if he didn’t have any reason to avoid it.

 

* * *

 

Viktor Nikiforov was, without a doubt, excited, and it didn’t even matter he had to go out of the country. All he wanted was an autograph from his favorite BL artist, and the chance to maybe talk to him. The opportunity to get to talk to him was rather slim, but as long as he got to even hear his voice, he was perfectly fine.

 

Ah… Katsuki Yuuri, why are you such a blessing?

 

Upon arrival at the convention center, Viktor felt like an absolute child. He wasn’t that into anime or manga, but he had gotten into some when he found out about the glorious and magnificent Katsuki Yuuri. God, his name rolled off his tongue easily, he wished he could say it in a whole different setting sometimes, but doubted that would ever happen since he was nothing but an ordinary fan. That wasn’t too bad, at least. He wasn’t one of those annoying fans who always tweeted at Yuuri or tried to get his attention, but he has, maybe, stalked him on Instagram a bit whenever he did post something. Twitter was his go-to place.

 

A soft sigh escaped Viktor’s lips as he entered the hall for the convention, showing his four-day pass as he went on in. He knew what time the panel was for Yuuri, as well as what time his signing was, but he could barely wait that long. He checked Twitter for a moment and decided to see if the manga artist gave at least a little information about where he was… Hm… He saw a tweet that had been posted five minutes ago and all it contained was a controller, which immediately interested him. Wasn’t there a gaming room?

 

He decided to head on over to the gaming room, and there he was, Katsuki Yuuri, the person Viktor had fallen in love with just through his art. Viktor found himself staring for what seemed like forever, watching as Yuuri played with such a fierce look on his face. It made Viktor melt for a moment, but then he realized that he was staring and that wasn’t good for him. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea? He didn’t want to seem like a stalker…

 

So, instead of pursuing the dream of getting to talk to Katsuki Yuuri, he turned around and left, deciding he was better off waiting than anything. He wanted to be in the lines at least an hour and a half earlier, and he had a few people he had come here with who would always be willing to bring him food and drinks if he were hungry. He decided to get a head start and grab some food, so he didn’t have to hear the fussing over how he was lazy and in the line for no point. There was a point. He had to meet the beautiful Katsuki Yuuri; his life depended on it.

 

Viktor had been desperate to get these tickets. He had connections that made it a little more comfortable, and he had all the money in the world, but it was the issue that everyone seemed to take a vacation during this time of the year. He had to make special requests and grant favors just to get a flight into America. Florida was quite the popular place, that as for sure, and Viktor should have known better. He should have planned ahead instead of waiting last minute to get the tickets. He didn’t think the tickets would change his life forever (but at the same time he was meeting Katsuki Yuuri!).

 

Viktor was just dying to meet the Japanese cutie.

 

Yuuri arrived back to his signing room and sat down in his chair. The line had gotten rather huge, growing from what it was two hours before the whole thing. Yuuri was a little anxious about doing this since this was actually his first time signing as a public artist. He liked the fact that he would be meeting a lot of his fans, but at the same time, it made him a complete mess. Yuuri wanted to please his fans, and he didn’t know if he could do that while he felt like he was merely an average guy. Yes, he had a cute face and a slim body, but he wasn’t always like this. He was once a little chubbier, unable to fit in his pretty little dresses that he liked wearing and had to wear a plus size if he wanted to wear something cute. Those days he stuck with sweats all the time and larger shirts.

 

Yuuri never wanted to go back to those days, and he feared that one day he would go back to those days. Those days would haunt him forever even though he had learned to love his body and not hate it with a passion.

 

When the signing had become, his nerves shot up. Yuuri stuttered, laughed nervously, and tend to fumble a lot. After a while of cute smiles from his adoring fans and loud squeals, he grew used to all of it. He found himself letting out gentle laughs himself, not fumbling as much, and he signed a lot smoother. He began to relax when his fans showed him that he was allowed to rest. That meant a lot to him. Those fans who would bring him things made him feel a little better about himself (and some even snuck him in his favorite candy as well as his favorite kind of Oreos). Yuuri was living.

 

Yuuri had been looking down at his hands when he suddenly glanced up and saw a complete God right there before him. A Russian beauty and in the flesh stood there before him, having this adorable little smile on his face, staring at the Japanese male with an intense gaze. It made Yuuri blush furiously, staring right back into his eyes. The moment they looked into each other’s eyes, Yuuri’s heart skipped a damn beat. Literally.

 

This man was giving him _the look_. _The_. _Look_. Yuuri couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

 

After years of writing and drawing the scenes with the ‘the look’ (as his fans called it, and soon he caught onto it), he knew what it was down to the core. The fact that a complete stranger was giving him a genuine look made him want to cry in happiness. Yuuri couldn’t believe it was happening right here and right now. He held his pen in his hand, frozen and sitting in the same position for what seemed like forever until the Russian beauty spoke.

 

“Um~… I would really like to get this signed by you!”

 

God, Yuuri shivered and bit down on his bottom lip. The Russian blinked, his cheeks dusting a light pink. He noticed! He was embarrassed that a complete stranger saw his reaction towards him talking. Maybe the other didn’t realize it was for that reason? There was this awkward silence for a moment, causing Yuuri to glance away. After a few more seconds of this, he finally decided to speak.

 

“I’m sorry, aha. I guess I am just a little bit tired,” Yuuri smiled softly, staring deep into his beautiful blue eyes. “Who am I signing this out to?”

 

“Viktor Nikiforov,” Viktor simply said. “You’re… Even more attractive in person, you know that?” He couldn’t help but flirt when it came to Yuuri, a small smile on his face when he noticed a bright blush forming on Yuuri’s cheeks, as well as his ears turning red. He leaned in and whispered, “I wish I could get to know you a little better, _Yuuri_.”

 

Yuuri breathed out and pressed his hands to his face in sudden embarrassment, shaking his head quickly. “Oh, God! I’m not that interesting, trust me!” People were whispering behind Viktor, some angered that this man was taking up Yuuri’s time. That’s when Yuuri got an idea, deciding to give a complete stranger who gave him the best look of his life his phone number. While this was a bad idea, Yuuri couldn’t care about that right now. All he could care for right now was that this man was shamelessly flirting with him and he was rather attractive.

 

Yuuri signed out Viktor’s name and then decided to sign with his phone number, telling him to call him. He then closed the book, winking towards him. “I’ll see you around, _Viktor_.” Where did this confidence come from? He didn’t know, but he was glad it had come out of nowhere. Viktor had left with his own cheeks flushed a bright red, and that was only payback he had deserved.

 

And Viktor was utterly shocked when he read what had been signed in his book. Viktor’s name, Yuuri’s signature, and then his phone number. Unbelievable. Was this guy even real? Was the life he was living even real? He didn’t understand what just happened and he didn’t think he would ever understand it. His most favorited Manga artist wants to meet up later with him, on this very day, after not even five minutes of speaking to him. Viktor must surely be dreaming.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had received a text message while he was signing off autographs, but he hadn’t picked it up until he was able to put down his pen and stopped speaking to his fans in general. He was happy to have time for himself now. When he did, he smiled down towards his phone. He couldn’t believe Viktor had actually texted him. That was great. He was definitely going to get something out of it. That was not his intention, of course, but it was something nice to add on to giving his phone number out to someone shamelessly.

 

[Text from Shameless Flirt: Hey! It’s Viktor, you know, the one who was shamelessly flirting with you in front of hundreds of people.]

[Text from Cute Japanese Boy <3: Hiii. I figured this would be you! How are you doing? I’m just walking around now that I have time. Sorry, it took me so long. ^^;;;; I just got finished with everything at the panel. I’m going to be way too busy this weekend aaaa. But I’m spending extra time here!! Florida is amazing…]

 

Viktor stopped walking just to _breathe_. This boy was just too cute and too much for him. He took a second to reply until finally, he did.

 

[Text from Shameless Flirt: Crap. I forgot about something. I need to get some other contact information because this will get pricey if we don’t message through some sort of messaging app. Mind giving me one we could use?”

 

Yuuri had to think for a moment. They could message on this one messaging app he used…

 

[Text to Shameless Flirt: Do you have Line?]

[Text to Cute Japanese Boy: I think I got it a little while back?]

 

Yuuri sent off his information quickly, glad that the other had pointed this out right away. He wouldn’t want a bill that includes an extra thousand just because he decided to text someone out of the country. As soon as he got a friend request, he immediately accepted it and moved to their conversation.

 

[pretty boi]: please don’t laugh at my name. my friend did this to me. He doesn’t let me change it, or he’ll turn it right back.

[Vik Vik]: …I didn’t know what to put in, so no worries there.

 

Yuuri laughed gently to himself.

 

[pretty boi]: I almost ran into a wall with that one. Thanks. So… Do you want to meet… Up later tonight? I don’t usually do this, to be honest, so this is kind of weird for me?

[Vik Vik]: I don’t really do it either. Some people look at me, and they think, “Oh, he’s hot! He has to be a playboy. He absolutely has to be a playboy.” It makes me mad, to be honest. I have never once slept around, nor have I really been in bed with someone. Whenever it would happen, it just kind of… Failed. Told them to leave every single time.

[pretty boi]: Really…?

[Vik Vik]: Yes. Really. Hard to believe, right?

[pretty boi]: It is because it’s the same situation for me. People thought I used to sleep with Chris, and while he and I did have a thing one time, it wasn’t a big thing, and we just would sometime mess around. That was pretty much it.

[Vik Vik]: Really?

[pretty boi]: Really, really.

 

Viktor couldn’t help but grit his teeth slightly. That made him a bit jealous. What if they decided to do something later on in the future? No, Yuuri didn’t seem to be the type of person to be so selfish and hurt someone because he wanted someone who would be there for him. There was still this fear deep down inside of him.

 

[Vik Vik]: I hope this isn’t stepping too far… But… How about I just meet you in your hotel room, and we could order in? You don’t have to accept, but you would be less noticed by anyone walking on by if we do it this way.

[pretty boi]: Ah, you’re right. You can see what a mess is of my hotel room, and I’ll just kick Phichit out for the night.

 

Yuuri earned a nudge for that one, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“You can go sleep in the same room as Chris!”

 

“But- Yuuri! I don’t want to be alone with Chris! He can get scary sometimes…” Phichit whined gently, clinging to Yuuri a little bit. “I could watch…~” He wiggled his brows a little bit, and Yuuri couldn’t help but shove him for that one.

 

“NO! Absolutely not!”

 

“Oh, so Yuuri wants to get some tonight from a fan? Wow, Yuuri. That’s a new low for you,” Phichit teased. “I would have thought I would have been your first!”

 

“Phichit! You’re my best friend. Don’t say that…” Yuuri huffed. He hated it when his friend teased him like this. Yuuri just… Yuuri felt this attraction towards Viktor, and honestly, right now he felt comfortable just talking to him. Maybe it was a bad idea? It was the first day… And they did just meet each other… “I am going to wait.

 

[pretty boi]: Actually! Aha, how about Phichit eats with us?

 

Viktor blinked when he saw this. He hummed. Was the other scared to be alone with him? Was he scared he would do something that he would come to regret? He could see why that would be a problem, so he merely nodded his head to himself.

 

[Vik Vik]: Sounds good to me as long as I get a little bit of cuddling action from my favorite manga artist?

 

Yuuri laughed gently to himself.

 

[pretty boi]: Sounds good. I’ll give you my hotel floor and room.

[Vik Vik]: See you soon!

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was panicking. He didn’t think he could go through with this, not at all. Phichit decided to give Yuuri some space so he could spend some time with his fan and potential lover. Of course, it would make Yuuri slightly nervous. He wasn’t one to invite someone to his hotel room on a whim, and this felt all too weird for him. The fact that he would be alone with Viktor as well made him even more nervous. He wouldn’t know what to do or what to say, and he was quite the attractive man so Yuuri didn’t know whether or not he could help himself in a situation like this. There was a bottle of champagne that Chris had ordered for him, and even a little bit of alcohol in Yuuri’s system made him bolder, but he wouldn’t want Viktor to be the only one drinking if he tried to avoid it.

 

Ah, he hated this.

 

When he heard the knock on his door, Yuuri felt his cheeks flushed. He moved on over to the door and opened it right up, staring up towards the taller male as soon as he was in perfect view. He didn’t know what to say or what to do when he was faced towards him as a God in the flesh. What the hell was he wearing? Oh, God, why did he dress down instead of dress up? Viktor Nikiforov, Russian beauty, stood there in a grey tank top and silver basketball shorts. What was this blessing doing this to his poor heart?

 

“Ah- Um…” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck.

 

And Yuuri was no better. Phichit had told him to go bold or go home, and this was exactly what he was doing. He wore short-shorts perfect for the weather (and the hotel didn’t keep too cool, but it kept cool enough), but made sure to be covered up with a decently sized (but slightly larger size) t-shirt. This killed Viktor on the inside, his heart beating much faster than what it had before.

 

“You look…” Viktor breathed. “Amazing.” He walked into the hotel room when Yuuri stepped to the side. He noted the poor guy couldn’t even speak after his small compliment towards him. That was very, very cute. “Champagne? I like.”

 

Yuuri laughed gently, rubbing the back of his neck slowly. “I don’t quite drink very often, but that doesn’t make me a lightweight. I just don’t often drink for my own reasons…”

 

“Oh, I know. I’ve heard the stories from your friend and all his live blogging. It’s not that bad you know.” Viktor shrugged a little bit, before then moving to sit on Yuuri’s bed. “I think it’s cute that you’re like that when you’re drunk. Makes me wonder what would happen if you let your walls down around me…” He pressed a finger to his cheek. “Not like that would really happen… I’m just a fan…” His eyes glanced to Yuuri’s legs before he scanned up to take in the perfect view of his face. “Would you like to have some champagne, or would you like to keep it for a later time?”

 

“We can open it now.” Yuuri nodded.

 

The champagne was opened, and glasses were filled. Viktor drank his effortlessly, the crisp champagne coating his throat and sliding down easily. It made him let out a sigh of happiness. One flute down, possibly several more to go if the other would stop distracting him like he was. Whenever he would shift and move one leg over the other, it left Viktor feeling a little hotter than what he had been before. He even tugged at the top of his tank top to feel a little cooler (if that was even possible). It indeed wasn’t the drink doing this to him since Viktor was nowhere near a lightweight. He drank often but usually only in the comfort of his own home or when he was out with friends who knew how to control him (somehow). This was new territory and a brand new environment.

 

Yuuri noticed the occasionally eyeing, which was precisely why Phichit needed to be there. Yuuri had all this pent-up sexual frustration, and he wouldn’t want to take advantage of the male just because he had this pent up. He wanted to build a stable relationship with Viktor, get to know him a little better, and when the time is right, he would finally give himself entirely away. He shook the thoughts off and decided to take sips of his champagne until he downed a whole flute, then he went for a second one. That was his limit, and he had reached it.

 

“Slow down there…” Viktor laughed and pressed a hand to his thigh. “You don’t have to see so nervous around me. It’s just us…”

 

That voice… Why did it make him feel so tingly? And then that hand on his thigh. This was too much for his poor heart. He didn’t know what to do or say when the other was talking to him like that, voice oh-so-deep, hand squeezing slightly. Damn. Damn! This is what he got for not doing anything for a few weeks? He had been busy and tired…

 

“Are you… Alright?” Viktor tilted his head to the side. “You seem a little bit out of it.” He removed his hand and moved to where he wasn’t as close to the other if he was making him uncomfortable, but Yuuri quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him.

 

“N-No… Um. It’s just…” Yuuri glanced off to the side. “I am not used to this… I just…” He closed his eyes tightly. “ _Frustrated_.”

 

“Frustrated?” Viktor tilted his head to the side. He knew what the other was implying, but of course, he wanted to hear it.

 

“Sexually… Frustrated. I have never done it, and now there is a hot guy in my room that I just met who I am having these bad thoughts for. I am a BL artist. I should have more experience, and yet look at me! I am practically trembling at the sight of you!”

 

Viktor let out a small chuckle and moved close, “Calm down, Yuuri. I understand how you feel, because believe it or not I feel what you are currently feeling.” It wanted to keep Yuuri calm. He didn’t want to distract him in any way or pressure him into him. He wanted to make sure that he was happy and well, not pressured and uneasy. “We just met. It’s only reasonable that you feel this way. I was willing to give myself to you the moment I met you, which is kind of… Odd. I’m sorry.”

 

Yuuri blinked, staring at the other in shock. “Really?”

 

“Really,” Viktor replied, reassuring the other male.

 

Yuuri moved in a little closer, pressing a hand against his hand. He inched closer and closer until he was practically in his lap, staring up towards him. He seemed innocent, yes, but on the inside, he was willing to do anything they could for a first time with one another. This was unethical. He knew he shouldn’t be sleeping with a fan of his, but there was something about Viktor that drew him in. None of the plans that they had made worked, and now here they were throwing themselves at each other. Yuuri didn’t know how much more of this he could take, and he sure as hell wanted to go further than what he had initially planned.

 

“I know that you don’t know me, so it’s kind of one-sided how informative we are about each other… But…” Viktor pulled Yuuri into his lap, making the younger male face him. “There is a reason why your friend left us alone tonight. He wants you to get laid. I could see it in his face the moment I walked past him… And then I spoke to him right before I came here.”

 

“How-”

 

“Ways,” Viktor replied, even if the other hadn’t finished sentence. He didn’t care. What he wanted to hear from Yuuri were sweet moans from his lips as he kissed him and caressed his body gently. He has wanted to do this for a very long time now, and he sure as hell was going to get what he wanted.

 

“Viktor…” Yuuri cupped his cheeks, pressing himself a little closer until finally, he pressed their lips together. He tilted his head to the side, deepening it slightly from the start. When Viktor only complied by kissing him a little harder. “Mm…”

 

There it was. It was what Viktor wanted right from the start. He pressed into the smaller male slightly as he slid his tongue out to slide against the male’s bottom lip. When Yuuri parted his lips, he immediately pushed his tongue on inside. He slipped his tongue slowly against his tongue, rubbing and wrapping, only to move his head away to turn his head to the other side. He wanted to explore the other more, his hands traveling down the side of his body. Viktor only pulled his head away to stare deep into Yuuri’s eyes.

 

Their breaths mingled, tips of their noses touched, and both of their faces were flushed. Yuuri attacked Viktor’s lips once again, this time with a more fierce outcome rather than a gentle one. While he did want to be soft, he knew he couldn’t take all that much gentleness since he was very frustrated. Viktor wanted to slow down the moment he felt this, but he couldn’t help it. His body was reacting to Yuuri, and he wasn’t making it all that easy to slow down.

 

And it wasn’t getting any easier when Yuuri began to move his hips.

 

“Yuuri…” Viktor breathed against his lips, biting down gently on his bottom lip before he suddenly switched their positions and pinned the male to the bed. “You are turning me into a mess you know…” He mumbled, still rather close to his lips. This time he slid his lips down his cheeks, while pressing gentle kisses to them, and kissed down his neck nice and slowly. “I want you to feel the pleasure, not pain… I want to treat you like how you should be treated. With kindness…” He bit down gently into his neck, wanting to see how he would take it.

 

Yuuri let out a soft moan at the little bite, his back arching slightly. Then he buried his face into the pillow, glad they had moved enough to where his head could rest comfortably. “You’re… So sweet…” He mumbled voice muffled. He then slowly moved his head away from the pillow, glancing down towards Viktor. He adored him. This man, the one who tore his way into his life without a second thought, breathed life into him. “I want that…” He wanted to be treated with kindness. He wanted the other to give him the best pleasure of his life.

 

“I don’t know what the hell I’m doing…” Viktor laughed and crawled up to come face to face with him, wanting nothing more than to give the other the best night of his life, but at the same time, he felt like he would screw something up. “I want this to be the best for us, but I just…”

 

Yuuri raised a brow. “You’re nervous now?” He rubbed his chest slowly. “Don’t be nervous, Viktor. You don’t seem to be the type to get so nervous, but there is nothing to be too nervous about here. I’m not going anywhere, and I know that I actually want you.” He then cupped his cheek, pressing kisses to his forehead and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. He pulled away slowly and ran his fingers through his hair. “I want… I want you.”

 

This was bad. This was really bad. Yuuri was going to give everything to Viktor right here and right now, and he wasn’t sure if the other would stick around right after. The anxiety was beginning to rise up deep inside of him, and he didn’t know why he was so anxious about this situation. Yes, he was about to willingly give himself away to a complete stranger, but this total stranger was attractive and sweet, someone who didn’t seem like the type to just up and leave. It sucked that Yuuri felt this way no matter what the circumstances, even if he was in a good position and nothing wrong was going to happen. There will always be that feeling deep down inside of him.

 

But Viktor could clear it up easily. With just one little kiss or touch, Viktor could make all his insecurities go away, especially the anxious thoughts he felt deep inside. Viktor placed a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s nose, which did precisely that. It made everything disappear in an instant, Yuuri wrapping his arms tightly around Viktor’s neck, face pressed into his throat as he nuzzled in slightly. Then he pressed kisses to his soft neck, sliding his lips up and down his neck gently. This was a side of Yuuri that had never been released before. These small kisses became slightly wet, tongue sliding against the expanse of his neck. He wanted Viktor to moan from just slight actions, and when he got something faint out of the male, he felt a bit more satisfied with what he had accomplished.

 

Viktor grunted, embarrassed by the sound he had made, but he knew that the other wanted him to be vocal just by how much Yuuri has intensified his movements. “Yuuri…” Viktor whispered, running his fingers slowly through his hair. “What a good boy…”

 

Yuuri let out a gasp, “How dare you use my writing against me?” He stared up towards Viktor. The other most likely knew a lot of his secrets just from his books alone, which was the best part as well as the part that would literally kill Yuuri. Joy.

 

Viktor could only chuckle and suddenly begin to rock his hips. Surprise. That was another thing Yuuri most likely liked. He moved his hips nice and slowly against the male, smirking when Yuuri gasped and moaned, even spreading out his legs so the other could have much better access. It was good that they were both wearing looser attire instead of tight. They could easily slip off clothing as well as get it on if they have to, but luckily slipping it on wasn't the case, and it wasn't hard to feel how aroused either of them were.

 

Viktor’s hips slowly rolled, and Yuuri met the movements. When he grew impatient, Viktor began sliding down the shorts Yuuri was wearing, moving them down to his knees. He glanced down to see what Yuuri had been hiding underneath, and it made Viktor shiver. Oh… Fuck.

 

“Lace?” Viktor raised a brow.

 

“Phichit forced me… He said anything could happen and--”

 

Viktor growled a little under his breath. Phichit picked this out for Yuuri to wear? Why was that thought so unsettling? He noticed the startled look on Yuuri’s face, causing Viktor to soften his gaze before leaning down to peck his lips gently.

 

“Sorry. I don't like the thought of another man picking what you wear…” Viktor had to admit. “I know he's your friend, but that means I'm not the only one to have seen something like this.”

 

“You're rather possessive…” Yuuri pointed out, spreading his legs out wider. “He hasn't seen me in it... “ He rubbed his cheeks a little. “Only you are getting to see me like this or in my lingerie. Only you.” He smiled and moved his hands down his shoulders, to his chest and down, moving to the front of his shorts to grasp at his cock through the shorts. He shivered a bit. “You're… Big.”

 

“Am I?” Viktor grinned. There was his confidence again. “That’s good to hear. I'm glad you think so…” He leaned forward and nipped at his collarbone. “You make me want to mark you up all over, so everyone knows you belong to someone now.”

 

Viktor needed to claim him already as his. He wanted no one else to even think about becoming Yuuri’s one and only. No one would even begin to compare to Viktor after this. That's how good of an impression Viktor wanted to leave. He wanted to be the one to love Katsuki Yuuri, and he wanted to be the only one to hold him and kiss him. Only him. No one else. Maybe it was terrible that he was somewhat possessive over someone he just officially met, but he could tell Yuuri genuinely wanted that. They were both thinking the same things.

 

“Mark me… Chris might yell at you, but do it…”

 

Viktor immediately complied. First, he took off the male's shirt, throwing it somewhere (and he didn't care for it after that). He then slipped off Yuuri’s shorts all the way, tugging at the top of Yuuri’s panties, snapping it to his skin. Yuuri let out a squeak, staring towards the male. He then let out a gentle laugh, Viktor chuckling softly at his reaction. Then, nice and slowly, the panties were slipped off of Yuuri’s body.

 

And Yuuri was left completely naked, and what a sight it was.

 

“Haa… W-Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Yuuri shifted, pressing one knee over his other thigh, covering himself up slightly in embarrassment. The other was looking at him hungrily, eyeing him like he was prey, and it was only turning Yuuri more. He could feel his cock twitch slightly, his body heat rising. Viktor licked his lips slowly and leaned down, unable to keep himself contained anymore. He lapped at his neck, nipping and biting at the sides. Viktor then moved to bite into his shoulder, sucking hard and lapped at the mark he left. He marked up his chest, moving downwards on his body.

 

When Viktor was fully satisfied with his work of art, he hastily removed his clothing. He threw it off to the side, not wanting to deal with the clothing any longer. He shifted a little, glancing around before then glancing to Yuuri.

 

“...Lube?”

 

Yuuri shifted himself and reached for the drawer at the table. He opened it and handled the male a bottle, red up to his ears. “Chris bought it for me. I hate him.”

 

Viktor laughed and opened up the bottle. He slicked up two of his fingers, not wanting to waste another moment. He really wanted to make love to the sweet man underneath him. He needed to give him undeniable pleasure that overwhelmed his senses. He wanted to have him screaming underneath him in pleasure, moaning and squirming, yet begging for more despite feeling so overwhelmed and hot. These thoughts made Viktor want to proceed faster than what he had been wanting before, but he made sure to not do this. He didn’t want to hurt his Yuuri by shoving himself right on in like some asshole. There were a lot of jerks out there in the world, and Viktor wasn’t one of them.

 

He slipped the two fingers in _easily_. Whoa… That really was easier than what he would have expected. He raised a brow towards Yuuri, tilting his head to the side. “Were you doing it before?” He had to ask, but Yuuri said he had been sexually frustrated… Then why was it so easy to slip his fingers in?

 

“N-No…” Yuuri couldn’t even look the other in the eye. He had to look away the whole entire time, not wanting to deal with the embarrassment anymore. Those fingers inside of him were bigger than anything he’s ever taken, and it was making him tremble. Just. Two. Fingers. It was incredible how much his body could react to something so much smaller than what he was about to take deep into his body.

 

Viktor chuckled, “It’s okay to tell me the truth…” He slipped the fingers in and out of him slowly, spreading them out. “But if you are, then this absolutely amazing, Yuu~ri.”

 

Yuuri’s insides twitched around Viktor’s fingers, and he let out a gentle whine in embarrassment. He then wiggled, only to move his hips slowly afterward. “Ahh… Viktor… Viktor…”

 

Viktor began to pump the fingers a lot faster now, noticing that the other was enjoying it more than feeling pain from it. This man… He couldn’t believe how easily he took things. He even tried to wiggle another finger into the male, and easily it slipped in… Wow. He was in love. Not just because this artist was an absolute blessing, but he complied with Viktor’s intrusion with such ease, his body acting as if the other was meant for him in any way. This wasn’t what Viktor had predicted one of the first moments in his life to turn out. He was damn glad that he had saved himself for all these years. Growing up with the religion he had grown into, of course, he had saved himself (plus others didn’t seem to appeal to him). He willingly gave everything up for a man who he just met, but has known for a good bit of his life.

 

Viktor didn’t care if it went against anything he grew up with. All he cared for was that he was giving himself away to Katsuki Yuuri. This was the man who he always thought about, even when he was working at his job. He was the big boss, yet even he could be found reading Yuuri’s manga (aka sometimes porn). He didn’t know how such a cutie like Yuuri could write something this, and he was even bold enough to use his real name (and explained that his parents knew what he wrote and they could care less because all they cared about was that Yuuri was happy and living well).

 

Viktor slid the fingers out, causing Yuuri to moan out gently. Viktor then grabbed the bottle, pouring it all over his throbbing length, lathering it all over himself. He couldn’t wait anymore. He needed to feel what he had felt with his fingers. He needed to slide himself right on inside, thrusting into him over and over again. This was all he needed to do… He needed to give Yuuri pleasure while feeling pleasure on his own.

 

“Ready?”

 

Yuuri nodded his head. “Yes…”

 

Viktor, in return, nodded his own head before pushing the tip of his cock against his entrance. He stared down towards Yuuri, his other hand resting beside his head. He wanted to press as close as he could to Yuuri, and Yuuri gladly wanted the same. He wanted their bodies pressing against one another as Viktor thrusts into him. He did want to moan out for him. He did want to cry out for him. He knew that the other would bring nothing but pleasure for him, and that’s honestly all he craved for. Yuuri wanted his love and certainly wanted to feel the other in the deepest parts of him.

 

Yuuri still couldn’t believe he ended up here.

 

Viktor pushed in; the breath left Yuuri. They both let out a gasp as Viktor slid inside nice and slowly, pushing in halfway. He didn’t know if he should push all the way inside, but he honestly wanted to. He had to make sure that Yuuri was okay with it. He had to make sure that his baby wasn’t in pain, so, for now, he would shallowly thrust and allow him to adjust.

 

“Just let me know when I have to move, Yuuri…” Viktor whispered to him, leaning down to press kisses to his ear. He then nuzzled into his cheek a little bit, staying _perfectly_ still no matter how hard it was for him. Yuuri thought this was incredibly sweet. “I only want to be the best for you… I want you to be honest with me, and I will be honest with you, okay?”

 

“O-Okay…” Yuuri was trembling, slowly wrapping his arms around the male’s neck. “As long as you mean it… As long as you don’t leave me. Even if we are countries apart, I want you to stay by my side somehow. I don’t want you… I don’t want you to go off to someone else.” His breath was suddenly shakier than what it had been before. He was absolutely terrified that the other would end up hating him one day or that this was some sick joke even though he knew that it wasn’t. Yuuri just needed reassurance, and he was undoubtedly getting that from Viktor.

 

“No worries…” Viktor smiled. “I’m not going anywhere…” He pressed the tips of their noses together, staring into those beautiful brown eyes. He… He was beautiful. Everything about Yuuri was absolutely fantastic. How did he get so lucky with someone like Yuuri? While Viktor could have had the world being rich and handsome, he pushed anyone who tried to get with him aside. Even when he was growing up in high school, he didn’t want anyone in his life. All he had cared for was his studies and the hobbies he had. He had been an active kid until he was stuck in an office.

 

“Move…” Yuuri called out gently. “I want you to move…”

 

And Viktor immediately complied. Slowly he began to move. His thrusts were still shallow, keeping to minimal movements until he knew the other was enjoying it thoroughly. Yuuri let out gentle moans to the tiny movements, breath shaky with each breath he took. He curled his toes and tilted his head back, his neck being shown for the other to enjoy if he wanted to. That’s what Viktor loved. It was like Yuuri could read his mind with his body. He immediately pressed his lips against his neck, sliding his tongue down. He then moved to the side of his neck to suck at it gently, and then hard so he could leave a faint mark on his neck.

 

He sped his thrusts up when he heard Yuuri becoming louder. That was cute. His moans were to die for. This was what Viktor lived for, nothing more and nothing less. While he had a lovely job, he could care less for it now. He could care less about the money if he had Yuuri in his life because Yuuri was the only person who mattered to him. He’s… yearned for his affection for years. How could he have been so pathetic? Honestly, it was worth it. Viktor thought that the years of being pathetic was all worth it.

 

“Ahh… Haa…”

 

Yuuri moaned out sweetly, moving his head so he could stare into the male’s eyes. He grasped tightly onto Viktor’s shoulders, moving his hips slowly when he grew used to the feeling of the male thrusting inside of him. He gasped when he felt Viktor suddenly push further deep into him, pushing until he pressed into him all the way. A loud grunt escaped Viktor's lips, loving how tight the feeling was, and Yuuri let out the loudest moan yet. That was _amazing_.

 

“Yuuri…”

 

The thrusts were becoming faster. Viktor thrusts hard into Yuuri, slipping in and out at a much faster pace. Viktor slid his hands down Yuuri’s sides as he moved inside of him, loving how the male tightened around his cock every so often. He was beginning to angle his thrusts, wanting to find the male’s prostate. He wanted to hear him screaming. Yuuri needed to scream for Viktor to be fully satisfied with what he was doing.

 

“Just tell me when… I hit your prostate…”

 

Yuuri immediately nodded, biting down on his quivering bottom lip. He wanted Viktor to move harder, but at the same time, he was somewhat embarrassed. He didn't want to say it, but he knew he needed to speak out, so he let out during a choked moan, “Harder…”

 

Viktor’s breath hitched, and suddenly he was pressing himself closer, shifting his position entirely, and began to slam into the deepest parts of Yuuri. Yuuri let out the loudest moans he could manage, only to let out a sudden sharp gasp.

 

“Right there!”

 

Viktor slammed right into the same spot, his pride swelling when Yuuri let out soft screams in pleasure. He saw that there were tears in Yuuri’s eyes, and he was about to ask (and stop) if everything was okay…

 

But Yuuri answered his question before he asked it.

 

“It feels so good…!” It was soft, voice cracking slightly at the end, but Yuuri could care less. All he cared for was that he was enjoying the moment, and of course, it felt amazing. He moved his hips at such a fast pace, wanting to feel the other fuck him to his maximum potential.

 

And Viktor began. He couldn't take it, gripping the sheets tightly as he slammed deep into the male over and over again. He didn't stop his movements at all, making sure he kept ramming himself into the male’s prostate. Yuuri’s soft screams were music to his ears… God.

 

“I'm close…!” Yuuri let out in a gasp.

 

“Me too…” Viktor grunted out in response.

 

Viktor was giving it his all now. He fucked into the male with all he could provide, moaning here and there. He wasn't as loud as Yuuri, wanting to listen to the lovely sounds that escaped his mouth... And God they did things to his body. His cock throbbed and twitched inside of him…

 

And then Yuuri let out a soft scream of Viktor’s name, releasing soon after which caused Viktor to abruptly stop and grunt.

 

“Fuck…” Viktor cursed and ended up pumping his cum into Yuuri right then and there. He didn't want to pull out, and he especially didn’t want to stop his movements. He continued to thrust into the male, nice and slowly until finally he was finished off. He rested his head against Yuuri’s shoulder, nuzzling his face into his neck gently. “That… Ah… That was so good…”

 

It was like Yuuri’s insides clung to him, just like how Yuuri was clinging to him right now with his arms. The poor boy was trembling as he pressed against Viktor until finally, he relaxed. When he relaxed into the bed, Viktor noticed how Yuuri had been drooling, how his hair stuck to his face, and he saw how Yuuri was barely breathless.

 

“How…” Viktor groaned. “How do you not seem so tired?”

 

Yuuri laughed gently and tilted his head back. He nuzzled into the male a little bit. “You… I have incredible stamina.” He played with the male’s hair a tiny bit. He noted that he seemed a bit tired, but that was only reasonable. This was their first time ever, and while Yuuri has done things to himself, he did feel a little bit tired. That was just inevitable.

 

“How about we cuddle for a little bit?” Yuuri tilted his head to the side. “Um… Phichit brought movies… So we could watch some movies…?” While he did want more, he didn’t want to flat out say it to the guy. He didn’t know if Viktor even would want more since he seemed so wiped out.

 

But Viktor cocked a brow. He noted the flushed cheeks brighter than what they had already been before (considering Yuuri has been blushing ever since they came face to face this night). “Yuuu~ri~...” He cooed. “Are you sure you want to watch a movie…?” He grasped his hips a little and pressed their bodies closer. “I can try for one more round…” He whispered into his ear. “I can tell in your voice you want more. It’s strange, but…”

 

Yuuri let out a sound and quickly wrapped his arms around his neck, rolling them to where the male was underneath him. He pressed his own knees into the bed, moving his hips gently against Viktor's hips gently. They both needed to get hard again. This was his goal and he knew he would reach his goal easily. He could feel Viktor within a minute hardening to his full potential. Yuuri began moaning as he felt his hard length pressing up against his own, sticky skin rubbing against sticky sting. It was driving Yuuri a little mad, head tilted back as he let out loud moans. He wasn’t holding back this time. He couldn’t hold back this time.

 

“I can’t…” Yuuri let out and suddenly lifted up, grasping the base of Viktor’s cock. God, he was becoming flustered, but he had to ignore it. He needed to do this. He wanted to know how it felt to be in control in some sort of way. “Viktor…”

 

Yuuri slid right down on Viktor’s cock /easily/. With how slicked up he was from the other’s previous release, he knew he could take the male in with such ease. It made him tremble, but he pressed on. Viktor had let out a gasp, loving how Yuuri had easily swallowed him up whole. He pressed his hands against his hips, giving them a hard squeeze. He wanted to bruise this precious skin. He wanted to make sure his mark was absolutely everywhere, and he was sure going to make that happen in a sexual setting or not. Right now was his time. No one else was viewing Yuuri in such a perfect way.

 

“Yuuri…”

 

“Viktor…”

 

Yuuri slid up nice and slow, doing the same action when he slid down. He went at a steady pace, wanting to ease into a harsher speed that would be taxing on his body (but at the same time he could barely wait for it). As Yuuri slid down, Viktor squeezed every time the other came down on his length, making sure the squeezes to his hips were hard. He even decided to help guide the other up and down on his cock, trying to press him to go a little faster than what he was going at this point. Yuuri immediately complied to his silent request by speeding up, except slamming down each and every time he came down onto his cock.

 

The pace quickened as well as their breaths, Yuuri letting out louder and louder moans as time pressed on. Each slam down was a sweet moan escaping each of their lips. Soon enough Yuuri was moving at the fastest pace he could manage to move at, his hair still sticking to his face but some did come up with him as he bounced on his cock. He couldn't help but let out a soft scream when he angled a little better and suddenly slammed down into his prostate.

 

“Ah…!” Yuuri was trying not to get sloppy with his movements, sometimes shifting his hips back and forth as he dug his nails into Viktor's chest now. He moved down to press his lips to Viktor's lips and continued to move his hips as he fucked himself on his cock. “Mm…” Viktor kissed back a bit sloppy, head tilted to the side, breath mingling with Yuuri's breath as they both breathed heavily. Yuuri then pulled away to stare into Viktor’s eyes, his moans getting increasingly louder the closer he felt.

 

He knew that they were both close with how their breath sped up and how they both moved. Now Viktor was moving his hips to make sure Yuuri moaned out pretty for him. He tilted his head back a bit, still eyeing the younger male when he suddenly came deep inside of him. He let out soft moans, loving how the other tightened up as soon as he came between them. Feeling Yuuri's release on his body made Viktor shiver. He loved how it felt, and once again Yuuri was tight around his cock before he lifted up to fall beside Viktor.

 

“Okay… that…”

 

“Was amazing?” Viktor teased in a purr before wrapping his arms around Yuuri. “Yes, it was.”

 

Yuuri smiled, turning to press their lips together.

 

The two simply cuddled while they laid in bed until at one point Yuuri decided to shift so he could grab his tablet where he usually did drawings for his fans. He had been working on something before Viktor came to his hotel room, and he wanted to work on it a bit. He laid on his stomach, Viktor eyeing him carefully.

 

“I like that you do digital as well as the whole traditional style of art with pen or pencil.”

 

Yuuri chuckled, slipping on his glasses slowly.

 

“I don’t think it’s that good, honestly. It’s just mediocre drawing from me.”

 

Viktor stared at him, mortified. He couldn’t believe what he just heard escaping Katsuki Yuuri’s mouth. Yes, he was actually shocked by his words. How could someone who drew so well think so bad of himself? Mediocre? No. Never. Nowhere near it. Yuuri was definitely a professional, and seeing how he has been making manga since he was in high school he had quite a bit of experience. He didn’t care what the guy said. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

 

“I’m not going to allow you to say such things about yourself. Ever. Your drawings always make me happy, and I want you to know this. Nothing you do is ever bad, even those silly little drawings you post online on your social media. Everything you make is absolutely beautiful. It sometimes even takes my breath away~” Viktor smiled softly and nuzzled into his neck a little bit. “I want you to under, Yuuri, that anything and everything you make will always be good to someone, but it’s always going to be amazing when I look at your art, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri stared at him with a shocked expression on his face. He didn’t understand why Viktor spoke so highly of him when Yuuri felt like he wasn’t as advanced as others. He just couldn’t grasp the idea that he was genuinely an artist despite having down art for many years now. Maybe it was because he had little self-confidence that he was like this? He was always so anxious before a release of his manga, and it was still tough on him in the end. Sometimes he asked himself if this was all really worth it, and sometimes he thought it wasn’t worth it. He had gone to college and gotten a degree, and he felt like he was doing something productive with it, but at the same time he always thought he could have done something different.

 

Yuuri was talented, and sometimes he did acknowledge this, but most times he didn’t. Most of the time he was too busy thinking about all that was wrong instead of right, but he somehow manages to meet his deadlines. There were a few times where he had wound up in the hospital due to his negligence towards his health. He… Got sick too often. His fans knew this about him, and he was sure Viktor knew this about him. He was worried that would damage them soon since sometimes he even shut out Phichit and Christophe because he had a deadline to make and he needed his helpers to get things done. When he slacked, everyone falls behind, and Yuuri always felt the worst when he made everyone end up behind.

 

“I want to take care of you.”

 

When Yuuri didn’t respond, Viktor said another wonderful, yet shocking, thing. Viktor was staring the poor boy down, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“I want to let you know that I am willing to take care of you. I don’t know how I am going to do this, but I will. I am a businessman. I also have a building stationed in Japan that I could move to and simply move someone out of the office so I could do everything there. I could handle all my affairs in that Japan building. It’s conveniently near you as well…” That was because of his father, not Viktor. He hoped it hadn’t come across as stalkerish to Yuuri. That was never his intention and he needed to make this clear. “My father used to own the company. He stationed it in big countries. We have a building even here in Florida and in New York. Then we have a building where it started in my hometown, as well as some buildings stationed in England. If you need a lawyer, you have one right here.”

 

“You’re…”

 

“I own law firms, yes, and sometimes take the very big cases when I feel like it,” Viktor let out a soft chuckle. “I don’t seem like the type, huh~? How cruel, Yuuri! Look at your face! Doubting me with just your looks. I am wounded.”

 

Yuuri widened his eyes. “Wh-What?! No! I do not doubt you at all!” He quickly shook his head and wrapped his arm around the male quickly, burying his face into his neck. He then let out a little whine, “Believe me…!”

 

“I believe you, I believe you,” Viktor pat him on the back. “Come on now. I just want you to know that I will be here for you, Katsuki Yuuri. Never doubt me, okay?”

 

Yuuri nuzzled his nose into his chest before slowly nodding. “That sounds good…” He whispered against his chest, giving him a little squeeze. He didn’t want to doubt the other ever, but he knew eventually he would doubt him. It was just Yuuri. He doubted Phichit countless of times, as well as Christophe. It was just inevitable. “I can’t wait to see how our future turns out…”

 

“And you know I can’t wait either…” Viktor smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. The kiss was short, soft, and sweet. Then he pulled his head away to let Yuuri do what he wanted to while running his fingers through his hair slowly.

 

Yuuri would sometimes let out a happy sound and nuzzle into Viktor’s hand before focusing on what he was drawing. It didn’t take him a lot of time to start coloring in the drawing, slightly hiding it from Viktor. It took him a while, but he was determined to finish this drawing while Viktor was still here. If the other snuck glances to it and tried to gaze at it, Yuuri would quickly shield Viktor away from it. This was a special drawing to Yuuri, and he was going to keep it special. When he was done, he showed it to Viktor with a big and bright smile on his face, his cheeks slightly flushed.

 

Viktor absolutely loved it.

 

* * *

 

The next day Yuuri had a panel to run. It was harder to run one when he was kind of sore, and it was a bit embarrassing that he was all marked up and it could be seen. Why had he allowed Viktor to do that to him? And when he tried covering it up with his makeup, Viktor proudly stopped Yuuri and made sure he applied nothing onto to his body. If he tried, he would have the makeup taken away by Viktor. It always made Yuuri whine, but he had to deal with it, and now he had all his fans staring at him. Great. Fantastic. He would definitely have someone ask him what the hell happened last night since he had seemed perfectly normal the night before. That was going to be fun.

 

When the panel began, the question was immediately asked:

 

“Why do you have so many marks all over your body?!”

 

Yuuri sighed and glanced to Viktor, who was in the front.

 

“Because… My partner decided it was best to mark me all over.”

 

There were screams of who and where he is, causing Yuuri’s cheeks to flush. Viktor slowly stood up, causing Yuuri to freak out, growing flustered and even pressed his hands to his face. Oh God. He could hear Viktor's footsteps heading towards him and he even let out sounds. He couldn't handle this. He genuinely wasn't expecting Viktor to want to come up and show who he was, but he was, and…

 

Viktor pulled his hands from Yuuri’s face, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s lips. He ran his fingers through his hair, head tilting to the side to deepen the kiss.

 

Yuuri fell limp in his arms; all his fans were screaming.

 

When Viktor pulled away, he gently grabbed the microphone and waved. “Hi~. I'm Viktor. Nice to meet everyone!” He pulled Yuuri close to his side, making sure he was pressing up against him. “I want to let you all know this now that I will protect this man at all costs, so no trying to steal him away from me, okay?”

 

Yuuri pressed his face into the male’s shoulder before then moving away to grab his tablet. It was hooked up, and there was a projector projecting onto a screen. Yuuri pulled up the picture he had made last night and glanced up to Viktor, smiling a little bit.

 

“And you see this picture? Yuuri made it last night. I wasn’t expecting him to share it, but I’m most certainly glad he is…~ I think it’s sweet that he decided to make a picture of us cuddling up in bed.” Then he gave Yuuri a nudge. “And I want Yuuri to know that I don’t mind him drawing things about us and posting it online. I’m rather… Open to allowing people view our relationship.” Viktor winked.

 

And Yuuri nearly died right then and there, but it was true what he said. Yuuri wouldn’t have minded that either despite becoming rather embarrassed with the other talking like this. He did grab Viktor’s hand, grasping at it tightly and tangled their fingers together. He grabbed the microphone and spoke the words that made everyone yell:

 

“And Viktor will always be my muse for when it comes to my art or writing.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://wolvenflower.tumblr.com/post/167037615015/at-long-last-here-is-the-art-that-goes-along-with
> 
> Here is the art that goes along with this! It's an absolute blessing. I am glad they were my partner for this!


End file.
